1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a surface-finished yarn. More particularly, the present invention relates to a surface-finished yarn having multiple inorganic materials.
2. Description of Related Art
Fabrics have been widely applied in our everyday lives. In addition to clothing, fabrics can also be used as a foundation for supporting wound dressing, dishcloth and different types of wipers. As the advance of the technology, the functions of the fabrics are not limited to thermal protection, and manufacturers are trying to produce yarn with additional functions so as to increase the value of the fabrics thereof. Therefore, it is desired to provide a novel multi-functional yarn and/or fabric.